Blurbs and Speeches
by EfinityFabala
Summary: Brief moments in the lives of our favorite Ozians. not necessarily in chronological order. some funny. they all rock my socks. ignore the random genres below. tell me what you think.
1. The Hidden Side of Elphaba

**Location: Glinda's Castle, sometime after No One Mourns The Wicked**

When Glinda watched the sunset, an orange haze to the west, she remembered Elphaba. And she remembered Elphaba's rare moments of vulnerability.

She was willing to bet that she was the only Ozian who had ever heard:

1. Elphaba laughing herself into hysteria.

2. Elphaba crying in sleep.

3. Elphaba talking about her mother.

No one else had ever seen her that way, open and innocent for mere seconds. Fiyero, maybe, Glinda thought. But maybe not. Elphaba was painfully stubborn sometimes. She feared her weaknesses. She feared failure. She loved with her whole heart. When she died, Glinda knew, she would go down fighting. That was the Elphie that Glinda had grown to love. That was the Elphie that Glinda chose to remember, forever.

_Wherever you are_, Glinda called silently, _Oz will always be your home._


	2. Green Elixir

**Location: Shiz, somewhere in the middle of second semester.**

"Heey, look!" Fiyero pointed to a page in the _Peculiar Potions_ textbook. The picture was of a barf-green vile of bubbly liquid. Galinda couldn't pronounce the name. "It's _Elphie-in-a-bottle_!"

Galinda smacked him in the back of the head with her textbook. ("Ow.")

What are best friends for?


	3. Foreshadowing, Much?

**Location: Shiz, a broom closet, somewhere in the middle of junior year.**

"Okay, what do you want?" Elphaba put her hands on her hips and studied a nervous-looking Fiyero. He had always been a bit hesitant around her after the lion cub incident. He feared her because she knew that he wasn't totally mindless. "Well, go on, speak! The least you owe me is an explanation for making me late for biology."

Fiyero lunged, and his lips were forcefully pressed against hers. Elphaba screamed a little, but her struggling was muffled. Fiyero kept it going for over twenty seconds. Elphaba was getting dizzy. She didn't like this feeling of vulnerability.

"That was an apology," Fiyero blurted after they'd broken apart.

"Is that you apologize to everyone?" Elphaba spat, wiping her mouth. She was feeling lightheaded.

"I, um." Fiyero burst out of the closet and strode briskly away. Elphaba listened to his rapid footfalls, leaning wearily against a few old brooms. How dare that insolent snobby mindless fool?!?! He thought he could win her over with a move or two, make her fall head-over-heels like every other girl in Shiz. Well, that was just stupid. Elphaba hated his very guts.

She had always thought that the fabled butterflies, the fireworks, and the birdsong were bullshiz. Apparently, she had been mistaken.


	4. New Clothes

**Location: Shiz, somewhere after "Popular" and before "One Short Day"**

"So."

"So, what?" Galinda was stifling a smile.

"So... how do I... look?" Elphaba felt intensely stupid, standing in front of Galinda's mirror, modeling new clothes.

Galinda giggled. "Positively adorable!" Elphaba winced.

"Is that a... good thing?"

"Well, sure!" Galinda got up from the bed and stood behind Elphaba, peering over her shoulder into the mirror. "But I'm sure there's something else we could do with all of this hair..." She gathered Elphaba's long black locks and held it at arms length, a calculating look in her bright eyes.

"Galinda, I... I just don't know about this dating thing."

"What are you talking about? Kerth simply adores you!" Galinda assured her.

"He adores _you_. He _tolerates_ me," Elphaba corrected, smoothing the light blue-and-white top.

Galinda smiled, throwing Elphaba's hair over one shoulder. She began to braid it. "You'll do just fine. I promise."

And Elphaba had to trust her.


	5. Genuinely SelfCentered & Deeply Shallow

**Location: Shiz**

**Fiyero Has Arrived!**

The carriage bumped along with Fiyero lounging inside it. The horses smelled terrible. Fiyero was kind of tired...

"_Whoa!_" he heard the driver say, then a large _bump!_ nearly shook him out of his seat. Had they run over something? Fiyero decided to go back to sleep.

He heard a high-pitched voice shriek, then a rough hand prodded him awake.

"Whaa...?"

"You nearly run me over and you're _sleeping?!_" Fiyero opened his eyes to see an avid green face glaring at him. His class-clown brain thought up a retort fast. He leapt out of the carriage.

"Well. Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant 'go'!"

The green girl made a _you're-impossible!_ face at him and stormed off. Her braid swung as she walked.

The love of his life.


	6. The Wizard and I: Elphaba's Mother

**The Wizard and I**

_"Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty."_

How could I have resisted him? Oh, Elphaba, he was so young... so charming. He was my prince.

_"I've got one more night left here in town."_

My knight in shining armor.

But I regretted that night for the rest of my life...

_"So have another drink, **green elixir**."_

Please, Elphaba. I know you can understand. You are in love as well.

_"Kiss me too fiercely. Hold me too tight..."_

We are both fools, Elphaba. Love is foolish and ridiculous...

_"Wonderful. They called me wonderful."_

But yes, it is wonderful. Too wonderful for us humans to behold.

My baby. Elphaba.

I love you. I miss you.

You are my Cinderella. Raised with an father who fears you, who is ashamed...

Find your wings, precious Elphaba.

Right my wrong.

Things would be so different... if only I hadn't left you.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

_"Everyone deserves a chance to fly_."

Let your beautiful spirit shine. My daughter.

Love always.

Mother.


End file.
